


Reborn

by StilesHale91



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Corpses, Dark Sherlock, First Kiss, Ireland, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Surgery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dark Sheriarty AU fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

Ragged breathing. Short, long, short, short, then a cough, it turned peaceful for a few seconds then again the uneven breathing continued. Branches were hitting the closed windows, however nothing could be heard as the heavy curtains blocked the view. The only source of light was the surgical lighthead in the vast dark room, above the metal bed and the table with lot of surgery tools placed on it. The breathing became more intense from the body what was placed on the operating table, more coughing, slight gagging from the chloroform’s remained taste in the male’s mouth. Soon the thin eyelids opened up, a pair of ocean blue eyes with green shades in it appeared, squeezed immediately as the hard light shone on it, after few more trying he managed to keep his eyes open trying to find out his whereabouts. An operating light, on the left forceps, scalpel, trephine, scissors. Was it a hospital then? He couldn’t remember any injuries, his eyes went shut again, the long black eyelashes brushed against his pale skin. First his feet, he bent his long toes, moved his big, right then left foot, lifted his leg up a little down from the knees, as the leather belts made it possible he moved his slim thighs, the staidness began to fade away as he was staring to find out nothing was wrong with him, his fingers moves, arm wasn’t broken, no pain in the stomach, apart from a slight nausea due to the chloroform, no chest pain, nothing on the head. Was he ill? He picked his head up a little when a key slipped into the lock and a heavy door opened up, no further lights were switched on.  
“Finally you’re awake. I thought we’ll be finished with the surgery by Friday but you’ve slept more than I’ve expected.” Sherlock would have recognized that Irish accent out of dozens of men. So it wasn’t a hospital, he was kidnapped, under normal circumstances he’d have deduced it in seconds but the chloroform’s effect still influenced his brain.  
“Where’s John?”  
“Ohoo..I even bet with Sebastian that ‘John’ will be definitely among your first words once you wake up…I won. However the virtuous doctor does not care about you that much, like you do like…I dare say, love him.” Jim grinned as Sherlock now started to struggle to set himself free, he shot a quick glance at the naked body then back at Sherlock’s panicked face as he approached the bed.  
“If you did anything to…”  
“Oh just stop it. God how boring you are! Like some stuck record, Jawn, Jawn, Jawn…he’s busy enough with Mary and their baby. You’re out of the picture big boy. How nice it’ll be to get rid of this boring old Sherlock.” Jim ran his pointing finger along Sherlock’s forehead and grinned down at him. “I’ll open your skull up here, wouldn’t want to cut your pretty hair off for the world.” Sherlock tried kicking, moving around as much as it was possible.  
“Where…where are we?”  
“Don’t worry, the Scotland Yard or to be more precise no one will find us. We’re in County Clare, the house is on a headland. But don’t worry, you’ll see it all by time.”  
“What is this operating room for?”  
“It’s my working room, dear.” Jim walked over to the wall and turned on the light, an antique huge chandelier lightened the whole place.  
“My…god…” Sherlock panted as he looked around in the big room. His eyebrows furrowing and his reflected fear. Beside the wall on the long wooden tables lot of big jars were placed, in each some body part floating in a liquid, what scared him the most was a human sized painting of himself, with several marked spots on his head and his chest, like a plan for a surgery. “What….is this all about?! Let me go!”  
“No need to say unnecessary silly things my dear. You know very well I won’t let you go, ever. Didn’t you realize it was you I wanted to get to, along the whole time? The little crimes were just a foreplay. Also would be a waste of time to tell you precisely what I’m going to do to you as in a few minutes you won’t remember anything.” Sherlock didn’t want to give up he kept struggling to set himself free, but it was hopeless. “I’ll create a perfect version of you.”  
“You’re insane.”  
“Thank you.” Jim grinned and walked back to the table picking up a pair of medical gloves and pulled it on his hands, placing a surgical cap onto Sherlock’s head tucking in his black locks neatly, then picked up cotton wool and a bottle pouring some of its content onto Sherlock’s forehead disinfecting the area. Sherlock’s body shivered as he heard the high speed drill’s piercing sound. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you an injection first so you can sleep again without feeling any pain.” Before Sherlock could have said anything Jim stick a needle onto his lower arm watching as Sherlock drifted off to sleep. Jim put an operating mask onto himself and before he’d have started the surgery slipped a tube into Sherlock’s throat, knowing the surgery will last long. “Daddy will take good care of you.” Jim leaned down pressing a kiss onto Sherlock’s right eyelid through the fabric of his mask then began the surgery.

 

The last stitches were made along the skin of Sherlock’s chest and Jim pulled his mask down smiling down at the pale body. After he took of his gloves and mask, put away the bloody tools, he picked up the metal bowl where he put Sherlock’s brain and put it into a black plastic bag. He picked up the smaller bowl where he put his heart, glancing down at the cold body. “I told you, I’ll burn the heart out of you, and I always keep my promise.” Jim walked over to the middle of the room and threw the heart into the fireplace watching for a while as it was burning, the steams getting higher. The short male soon stood up straight and walked back to the operating table running his eyes on the pale naked body. He observed each part of it, running his finger along the stitches on the forehead, then on the chest. He was looking at the thin body like a work of art, what finally belonged only to him. Jim leaned down above the pretty face, his breathing shaking as he wanted to kiss that cupid bow lips, but he pulled back just seconds before their lips could have met. Jim picked up two metal boxes where another brain and a heart used to be, what he transplanted into Sherlock. Once everything was on its place he headed back to the bed checking the heart monitor which showed no sign at all. He turned on his defibrillator and began to press its paddles against Sherlock’s chest looking over at the monitor but there was no change. Moriarty placed the several electrodes onto the cold body switching on even more electricity to hit the body. 1000 volts, nothing. 2000 volts, nothing. 3000 volts still nothing. Jim clenched his teeth and switched it up to 6000 volts, what caused temporary power cut. Jim swore and walked over to one of his tables where he already prepared a candle and a box of matches as he expected such thing to occur. Once he lit it he walked back to the table looking at the machine what made him to gasp as there began to be a heart beat, first slowly, not rhythmical, but by the minutes passing by, Sherlock’s eyes opened up, panting and shivering, as he was technically dead for a while. Jim put the candle down onto the small metal table and fondled the startled male while he was undoing the leather belts around his body, a smile appearing on his face as the male snuggled to him and looked around scared in the dark room. Remarkable, few hours ago the man would have cut his throat at any given situation and now here he was clinging onto him.  
“Darkness can be frightful, Sherly, but you have nothing to fear as long as I’m here for you.”  
In a few seconds the lights came back, Sherlock jumping again from the fear of the sudden brightness he looked at Jim with his innocent big eyes, there was pureness, honesty and shyness in those eyes. It was Sherlock from the outside, but his soul was consumed by the flames of the room’s fireplace. Jim carefully slipped his arms under the slim body lifting him up from the surgery bed and carried him over to a velvet black sofa placing the delicate body on it. Moriarty, the cruel man, behaved with the maximum tenderness he had hidden inside his heart. There was a silk shirt and pants prepared already for Sherlock, but he knew he couldn’t rush anything. He sat down on the sofa placing Sherlock’s head onto his lap. He carefully fondled those black curls as the other was holding his eyes on him with such curiosity like new born babies. They were staying there like that for an hour or so, Jim letting him time to calm down and not be so stressed about the place surrounding him, and the casual noises of the thunder coming from outside, he had to get use to that, it was quite common on the headland. 

 

Sherlock pulled on the dark red shirt which was put on him by Jim, finding it a little uncomfortable and strange feeling to cover his skin. Jim smiled about that then he gently took Sherlock’s right hand and placed it onto his own chest.  
“I’m Jim…can you say it? Jim.” Moriarty waited for a while as he watched Sherlock who seemed to be a bit puzzled not being sure what was asked from him, but eventually he opened his mouth and clumsily formed the words.  
“Jim.”  
“Wonderful!” Jim exclaimed then he carefully placed Sherlock’s palm onto his chest. “You are Sherlock. Say Sherlock.”  
“S…Sh..Sherlock.” Jim nodded happily and leaned in to press a kiss onto the male’s forehead.  
He had planned everything how to teach Sherlock, the first words, how to educate him, how to make him walk, behave, manners. The new brain of his belonged to a lately deceased young artist. Jim definitely did not want a scientist, or some philosopher’s brain, he didn’t want his creation to resemble at all to the old Sherlock, except for his appearance. The new heart he’s given him wasn’t a healthy one, nothing lethal, but it was a wise choice, in a possible attempt of Sherlock’s to try and run away, his weak heart wouldn’t let it to happen. The plan was genius. Sebastian left to America for good, and Jim didn’t have any phone, laptop or other devices which could have been tracked down. All he had to do now, to wait and be patient. 

 

“Why..why d-do I…I..l-look diff-different than y-you…?” Jim thought it was a temporary thing, Sherlock’s stutter, and however he’s spent months in hospitals, front of videos, medical books he could have made errors when he transplanted the brain.  
“What do you mean by that, dear?” Sherlock ran his long pointing finger along the stitches on his forehead then unbuttoned his shirt a little on the top running his finger along the stitches on his chest.  
“I…I..am hi-hideous…p-people we’ve re-read about in b-books, um…t-they nice , they are nice, on t-the p-pictures too but me…I am n-not.”  
“You’re thinking the wrong way, Sherlock. What do we consider beautiful? What we see on renaissance paintings? Big sized women, moustached fat men? Or what we see on impressionist paintings? Thin sizes, pretty faces. Short, long hair, bold, thin, tall? Beauty is a deceitful word, what matters the most how you see yourself by not caring about other, or only those who’s opinion matters to you.” Jim wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s shoulder and pressed a few kisses onto his soft hair.  
“The other p-people…are…are t-they like you?”  
“No, most of them are cruel, but you’re safe here with me.” Sherlock was looking at the huge waves under them as they were sitting near the edge of the headland.  
“W..we’ve…r…read ab-about l-love today..it…it is som-something great and…and im-important…I…I wan-want to feel it too.”  
“But we love each other.”  
“No…n-not like that…Ro…Romeo ki-kissed Jul-Juliet but we…we ne-never did that. Bo-boys..do…do kiss bo-boys too…or…n-not?” Sherlock asked and ran his thin fingers along the damp grass watching as a seabird flew nearby them.  
“They do…let’s go inside Sherlock, a storm is coming.” Jim said and helped Sherlock up, holding onto his hand tightly. He treated him like some baby, he was so worried of every single step of his, what if he’d slip, or fall down onto the depths. However he loved Sherlock and left his whole life behind in England, he was scared about Sherlock’s questions of love. How much he was longing to kiss him, to adore and touch every single part of that body, but was Sherlock indeed ready for it? He was so vulnerable still, Jim had to be careful as well, the last thing he wanted to reject Sherlock and ruin the strong bond which was formed between them. 

He was right about the storm, the lightning’s thundering noise even made some lighter object to tremble in Jim bedroom. He lay on his bed watching the big tree’s branches moving which was front of their house, no any other houses nearby, only the Loop Head lighthouse. He shivered once he felt Sherlock crawling beside him under the blanket, he didn’t even hear him entering, no wonder in such a noisy thunderstorm.  
“It’s alright, it’s only lightning, we’re safe in here Sherlock.” Jim turned around to face the other male who was looking at him quite terrified. Jim held his eyes on him, watching the big and long stitch all along his forehead till his right and left ear, then his eyes met with Sherlock’s sparkly big blue greenish ones.  
“M…My bo…bod…body is al-always so..co-cold.” Jim slipped his palm onto Sherlock’s ice cold cheek fondling it with his thumb, there was something slightly creepy about Sherlock, which Moriarty didn’t mind at all, but he truly wasn’t himself after the surgery. “K-ki..kiss m-me li-like Romeo k-kissed Juliet.” Jim looked down at the red lips then back up into those gorgeous eyes and he shifted closer pressing his lips against Sherlock’s gasping as he felt the cold tongue slipping into his mouth, it was like Sherlock’s had lot of ice creams, the kiss felt like that. Jim closed his eyes moaning against the sweet kiss, at how eager Sherlock was, slipping his arms around him. Jim pressed kisses onto the other’s eyelids shushing Sherlock as he shivered again once the lightning struck down once more near to their house. Moriarty pulled Sherlock carefully on top of him gently rubbing his lower part against the others, Sherlock learnt things like this just as well he learned to speak. Moriarty groaned as Sherlock spread his legs a bit and began to rub his light body against his, Jim ran his fingers along his long neck, feeling the soft black curls against his fingertips, while Sherlock rubbed himself more against him. Was he a virgin? He used to call him that, but that was rather a guess and some sort of teasing than exact knowledge. Jim watched as Sherlock sat up on his lap and raised his arms up in the air, so Jim leaned up higher to pull it off him, revealing the too pale chest with the long stitched wound on it. Jim leaned in pressing kisses onto it, while Sherlock was rubbing himself on him, stroking Jim’s black locks. Jim adjusted a bit to take of his own pyjama shirt as well.  
Once they were without any clothes on Jim rested his eyes for a long time on the perfect body of Sherlock, he always wanted this, to be loved by this man, to get devotion and company, but he knew the real Sherlock would have never done that. Jim leaned down beside Sherlock, fondling his pretty waist then ran his slightly shaky hand onto the semi hard erection, rubbing his thumb on the dripping slit, what made Sherlock to moan and cuddle to Jim tightly. “Does it feel alright?” He asked worried and pressed a kiss onto Sherlock’s forehead.  
“Y-yes, it do-does.” Jim lowered himself down a bit on the mattress and pressed few kisses onto the male’s belly before he’d have reached his shaft, taking it carefully inside his mouth, savouring the taste of him, being calmed by Sherlock’s steady whimpering. Another lightning struck, and Sherlock jumped again. Jim pulled back a little and pressed a kiss onto his balls.  
“Don’t be scared.”  
“I-I am not sc-scared of y-you, b-but the ligh-lightening…it…it is terrify-terrifying how..it can ran-randomly struck d-down any…any wh..-anywhere.”  
“I promise you, you’re safe here, in my arms, and I’ll warm your body up too.” Sherlock looked down curiously and moaned as he felt Jim’s lips on his perineum, Jim licked at it carefully, sucked at the delicate skin before he’d have lowered his head, to define more precisely Sherlock has pushed his head down lower, he had instincts not as if he’d have known anything about sex. Jim rubbed his tongue against the slim male’s hole, after a while sticking his finger in deep, till Sherlock seemed to be eager enough to be able to take more. 

“It might hurt…I don’t want to cause you any harm.”  
“I-I don’t mind…I d-don’t feel pain.” Jim smiled a little that how brave Sherlock was and how blindly he trusted in him. He smiled as the boy wrapped his long legs and arms around his body moaning as Jim slipped half of his erection inside him. Jim moaned as well, the feeling was heavenly as he was slipping inside that extremely tight hole. So he was virgin indeed. Jim smiled pressing kisses along Sherlock’s neck, his sweat dripping down onto Sherlock’s dry and cold body. He sped up his thrusting as Sherlock didn’t seem to be in great pain, he pressed his lips onto the other’s thrusting inside him, again and again, deeper and stronger. He screamed up when he reached his orgasm coming deep inside Sherlock, few tears ran out of his eyes as he finally had what he wanted, to have this perfect male only to himself in body and soul. Sherlock looked into Jim’s eyes longingly as the other was stroking his length while he humped him with his still hard erection, then his eyes were shut tight as he came onto his own belly and chest, coughing a bit and shivering as the feeling was so overwhelming for him. Jim wrapped his arms around him tightly staying inside him, soothing Sherlock with sweet words till they fell asleep like that in the bed. 

 

“Sherlock! Come back inside! It’ll rain shortly.” Jim shouted from the porch, to the black haired male who was sitting at the edge of the cliff. Months passed now since that thunderstorm when Sherlock seek shelter in Jim’s arms. Sherlock raised his big eyes onto the oncoming almost black clouds.  
“What am I?” He whispered quietly as he kept his eyes on the dark clouds, stood up as he heard an unfamiliar voice in the distance, as he looked towards the house he’s seen two men, a reverend and someone else in his company.  
“What an unholy creature are you hiding here son? Women of our town don’t dare to let their children play on the meadows with that unhuman thing outside!”  
Sherlock’s eyes widened when he saw the other man grabbing onto Jim’s arm and sped up his steps towards their home. He crinkled his nose as the reverend held up his cross necklace towards him. Sherlock grabbed onto the other man’s throat who came with the reverend, easily crushed his bones with only his right hand then he pulled on the reverend’s fat head breaking his neck out without needing any strain to finish with them. He looked at Jim who backed off and stared at him.  
“You’re looking at me like they did…like I’d be a monster. I’m not the beauty you once thought I am. I do not feel pain, I have this overwhelming strength in me, my skin is cold like ice…what am I Jim? What am I?!” Sherlock had gathered tears in his eyes as he was standing on the porch, feeling betrayed and lost, as if he’d only now realized he’s been deceived all along.  
“Sherlock..”  
“No….I can’t…I can’t stay here! Look at me! Look at me!! I bring no more than death and ruin! People are afraid of me, you are too…you just don’t dare to admit it. I’m not a human. I’m something between devil and a human. But maybe I’m wrong and I’m worse than the Satan.”  
“It’s not true! I’m not scared of you! And you are a human…”  
“A car accident wouldn’t have turned me into this…thing…this monster.” Sherlock had the tears running down on his cheek and he turned away as Jim hugged him.  
“If you are, then I’m a monster too. I’ve killed people, loads of them. I’ve kidnapped some, tortured them.”  
“Do not lie to me.” Sherlock pushed Jim away then glanced over at the edge of the cliff. “I will jump down of that cliff if you won’t tell me the truth!” Jim grabbed onto Sherlock’s hand but it was useless as Sherlock easily pushed him away and ran over stopping right at the edge of it looking down at the rocks and waves without the slightest fear. “Tell me!” As Jim approached he was in tears as well shaking his head.  
“I can’t tell.”  
“Why not?!”  
“Because you’d hate me then, for eternity.”  
“You’re the only man on this rotten planet who I belong to and love, how could I hate you?”  
“You will. You will learn how to hate.” Jim shouted as there was a loud thunder and it began to rain heavily. He screamed when Sherlock seemed to jump down, but stepped back just in time. “I tell you…I tell you the truth. You were a detective…Sherlock Holmes…I became obsessed with you, fell in love with you, but you could never had loved me, your heart belonged to someone else. I kidnapped you…I made a surgery on you, took your brain and heart out and transplanted it with someone else’s….I used a huge amount of electricity to bring you back to life, so much that would’ve ended other’s life for good…but you’ve woken up, and I’m taking care of you since, loving you…”  
Sherlock held his eyes on Jim, not saying a word, he didn’t know who was that someone to whom his heart once belonged, how could he felt, as he didn’t have his own heart? How could he remember if he didn’t have his own brain? The fact that Jim lied to him hurt more than the things he’s committed against him, as he didn’t feel those old memories his.  
“I’m not that detective. I’m Sherlock Holmes, your hideous monster. Maybe you are one too. Only God creates life, and he created Adam on his image. You played God I assume. You created a monster, therefore, you’re a monster as well. According to that logic.”  
“Please don’t go away.”  
“Why? You’re scared they’ll catch me and show me in some freak show?”  
“No. Because I love you!”  
“Love…you’ve loved him! That detective but not me! You only fear me!” Sherlock shouted and looked into Jim’s eyes squinting a bit as his long black damp curls were in his eyes.  
“No! I never loved who he was! I hated his stiff up behaviour, showing up, trying to impress everyone with his mind, playing the clever all the time, and I could go on…I despised his self, I’ve almost killed him few times, it was only the look what I’ve felt for…this beautiful face.” Jim gently fondled the ice cold cheek of Sherlock’s and wiped the tears and the raindrops off from his own face.  
“Even with the stitches, the pale white skin and the coldness of my body, you still find me that beautiful?”  
“The imperfections on you do not scare me, but makes me to feel more attracted to you.”  
“..We can’t stay here…you’re not safe beside me.”  
“I’d jump of this cliff with you if that’s what you’d want. I’d go anywhere with you.”  
“Aren’t you scared I could end your life anytime?” Sherlock lowered his head looking into Jim’s eyes.  
“I do not fear death, if that’s given by you.” The tall male lowered down more kissing the other passionately, slipping his hand onto his cheek then lower to his neck, and pressed his hand tighter around it. He was looking into Jim’s eyes as the streams of tears were running down on his own face, watching how the light soon faded away from his eyes as Sherlock strangled him to death, then easily put the corpse over his shoulder heading towards the house, his eyes stopped however on a young boy peeking at him, with curiosity.  
“What’s your name, boy?”  
“Archie, sir.” Sherlock grinned a bit as the boy didn’t seem to be scared of him at all.  
“Are there any cemetery nearby?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Would you take me there?”  
“Um..of course.” Sherlock entered the house placing Jim on the sofa carefully, then left the house ignoring the corpses laying on the porch and followed Archie to the cemetery in the heavy raining. 

“Anyone who deceased lately?”  
“Yeah. Young Peterson, his legs were cut off in an accident on a ship, it got infected, and he died.”  
“Show me to his grave.” Sherlock said following the young boy and crouched down looking at the poor gravestone. Sherlock easily ripped it open, grabbing the young male’s body up then closed it back down.  
“What’re you doing with the body, sir?”  
“I’m…a ..detective…needs to observe his body, it can be an evidence.” He smiled down at the boy then glanced up as there was a loud thunder again. “You better go home now Archie. Do not tell anyone about what you’ve witnessed.”  
“I shan’t sir.” Sherlock smiled slightly at him then left the cemetery with the corpse on his back. 

After he’s thrown the reverend and his company’s body down from the cliff he was in the big salon, finding Jim’s locked wardrobe with all the necessary tools and medical book what he’d need to make the surgery. He looked down at Jim’s cold body smiling how it felt like his skin.  
“I’m sorry…I couldn’t have risked your life beside me as a simple human, and I’d have died if someone would have killed you, or if not, then I’d have turned into a living nightmare…revenging humanity till no one would have stayed alive.” Sherlock picked up the high speed drill and glanced down at Peterson’s head. “So…I was smart…I was really intelligent…It should be going well…come on detective…help me…” He whispered and pressed the drill’s top against the young male’s forehead. 

 

Sherlock was sitting on the cliff’s edge crying as Jim didn’t wake up, he tried everything he could but it didn’t work. The slim male stood up slowly and spread his arms looking down below at the waves, closing his eyes, but he opened his eyes once a window opened up in the house, probably It was just the wind but Sherlock ran back inside as if it’d have been some sort of a sign. His eyes widened as he saw the naked body on the floor curled up and shivering just like when he did at the time of his reborn. “Jim..” Sherlock picked up a towel and wrapped it around his body, pressing kisses onto the male’s cheek. 

 

The two males were standing hand in hand by the cliff early in the morning looking at the horizon, both of their head covered in stitches.  
“What will we do?” Jim asked as Sherlock pulled him to himself pressing a longing kiss onto his lips, sucking on Jim’s lower lip.  
“We’re superior, we’ll end those lives who’ll stand in our way and make those kneel who will obey.”  
“Where do you think we should go first?” Jim asked licking onto Sherlock’s full lips, who grinned.  
“London, for a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Penny Dreadful to write this Sheriarty fanfic, there aren't any characters from Penny Dreadful in the fic. I just used some of its story in my writing, so that's why I'm tagging it.


End file.
